the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noodle Dragon Inn Wiki
Boy.jpg Noodle Dragon Inn (Restaurant).jpg Noodle Dragon Inn Store Front 1.jpg Community-header-background Welcome to the Noodle the Noodle Dragon Inn Wiki! Welcome to the Noodle Dragon Inn Wiki! The Noodle Dragon Inn Story takes place on the fictional version of Earth called Terra in the year 2043. The continents, the cultures, and layout of the world are all the same, but Terra is a bit more... magical. Humans live alongside living and real mythical creatures. The different species most often than not coexist with each other in perfect harmony. There are several cities around the world that promote equality for everyone, regardless of species, and one of these cities is the blossoming city of Antherpool, the main setting of the Noodle Dragon Inn story. The story began on September 30th, 2018 and has grown into a full-fledged plot with several mini-arcs. Click here for more information. What is the Noodle Dragon Inn? The known centerpiece of Antherpool is the Noodle Dragon Inn, a place where most citizens of the city can get a tasty meal at a low price, spend hours gaming, or stay the night. It is often called the NDI for short. It lays on the counter of Main street and Lavender Avenue. The establishment was opened by Jax Rho back in the 1980s, who has remained the owner since its opening. The Inn's original intention was to create a safe space for all species to stay without the worries of being discriminated against. Today, it has three floors: the restaurant, gaming lounge, and the hotel. The building is opened 24-hours while the different floors operate at different hours. Read more about it under "The Inn" tab! The City of Antherpool Antherpool is a city located on the shore of South Carolina, approximately 20 miles southwest of Charleston (around real-world Seabrook Island/Cassique). While the overall city is small, only 7 square miles, it has a modest population of around 20,000. Only 30% (approx. 6,000) of its population are humans, and the remaining 70% (approx. 14,000) is shared between a plethora of different species, including Angels, Mages, Felinus, and Caninus, among others. It also features a hidden society of Kitsunes by the name of Tengoku. The Antherpool Bay, a great source of fish, sits around the southern tip of Antherpool. The city also features two beaches - Sand Heaven Beach and Pelican Beach with an attached water park and aquarium. Most of the city is made up of lush forests perfect for camping. There are a fair amount of places to eat and hang out with friends throughout Antherpool. Alongside the Noodle Dragon Inn is the popular Escanor's Bar, serving beer and wine all hours of the day and the newly opened Chai Tea Lobby, offering freshly made teas and coffees. The reason why so many different races are drawn to Antherpool is mostly unknown, but many of its citizens are known to say that they feel as if there's a peaceful aura over the city. Discrimination between species is unspoken as everyone is treated as equal regardless of their origins. Antherpool has some of the lowest crime rates throughout the United States. What's Around Antherpool? The Antherpool Library is located on the north side of the city. It homes two floors with a massive selection of books, being in the top 100 of libraries in the United States. It has a section for pretty much every type of literature, from young adult to fantasy to encyclopedias. The Library also has a sizable play area for children. It offers public free to use computers that are accessible for anyone to use. On the west and east of Antherpool is the Antherpool Bay and River. The Antherpool Forest surrounds the north side of Antherpool. The Antherpool Forest have intensely complex ecosystems that provide a home for species such as Griffins and Werewolves. Twenty miles west of Antherpool is Whistlewood, a small, sleepy town that's only 1½ square miles and made of scattered buildings. Whistlewood's population barely reaches 300. Apart from a small clinic, an elementary school, a 6-12 grade high school, a couple of family-run businesses, and two small neighborhoods, Whistlewood has very little to offer. Living there is dirt cheap and there are very few policemen to stop the crime that infests the city. The Planet of Terra Meowth Coins are the universal currency used throughout Terra. They are small coins made of nickel and tin, depicting the Pokemon Meowth on the front and back. The size of the coin determines its value. In order of smallest to largest: 5 Meowth Coins, 10 Meowth Coins, 50 Meowth Coins, 100 Meowth Coins, 500 Meowth Coins, 1000 Meowth Coins, and 1500 Meowth Coins. The most commonly used Meowth Coin is a 10 Meowth Coin, which is equal to $1 USD or £0.79, and is 2½ centimeters tall. Government: Contributors * Rexington * Sir Rampage * GeneralJoe344 * Jarret * Based_Esidisi Category:Browse